Something New
by Elament
Summary: In which Natsu dares Lucy to do something that they both end up enjoying.


**So, this is my first story. This is smut, so no one under 18 should be here. Constructive criticism is welcome, and please do not favorite without reviewing, thank you. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, not me. **

**On a lighter note, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It all started with a dare.

Neither of them had really expected this to happen, but it certainly was. When Natsu had given the dare, he had expected her to decline it immediately. And when Lucy had accepted the dare, she had expected him to drop the dare immediately. He wouldn't actually make her do it, right?

Wrong.

So that was where they were now. Both shocked that the other had done something they had not expected, but both unwilling to back down. Natsu, because he honestly really wanted Lucy to do this, and Lucy because what the hell, this was her pride that was on the line. Although it might be shattered either way. She had practically promised to do this (even though she had never _actually_ promised) and she could either make Natsu happy now, or he would never let her live down the fact that she chickened out.

Natsu lay on the bed in a pair of jeans and shirtless, hands behind his head and ankles crossed, eyes turned towards the ceiling and _smiling_, the jerkface. Lucy sat in a chair across the room, her face bright, bright red, clad only in her underwear and staring at the thing on the bed beside him.

She refused to look at Natsu. The two did not speak.

"C'mon, Luce. It's not like I'm asking you to leave the house wearing it!"

"Natsu, if I leave the house, no one will know I'm wearing it except for you and I. It would be a regular day, except I'll be trying to act like nothing is unusual. Here, I'll just be uncomfortable and awkward in the privacy of our house, where you will get all horny and annoying. In public, you can't do anything. Here, you can do everything."

"Are you saying you would rather go out while wearing it and that you have some sort of exhibitionism kink like Gray? Cause I swear, if he's the one who gave you this logic, I will-"

"NATSU!" Lucy's face flamed red and she hid her face in her hands.

"What? I'm just saying!"

"No, I don't want to go out while wearing it! And why would I tell Gray about our dare?"

"I don't know! I didn't tell anyone, and I was hoping that you wouldn't either, because I'm the only one who gets to know these kinds of things about you, but I guess it would be your choice to talk to other people about this. Actually, scratch that, you're all mine, so you can't say anything."

"UGH, you're so frustrating!" He had the sheer audacity to laugh at her.

"Shut up Natsu."

"Yeah, yeah, are you going to wear it or chicken out?" Lucy went quiet and she stared back at the thing beside him, too embarrassed to speak.

"Lucy." Natsu sat up, smirking. He knew exactly what was going on in her head. "You know you promised." He sang out and jumped off the bed to go to her.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, and if you don't I'll-"

"ALRIGHT FINE!" Lucy shouted at him. Natsu smiled and sat down on the floor in front of her, stroking the skin of her calf.

"Anytime now, Luce." Lucy huffed and looked away crossing her arms. Natsu smiled gently. "Then you leave me no choice." He stood and picked up his flailing and screeching girlfriend, threw her over his shoulder and then dropped her on the bed. In the other hand, he picked up what she had been staring at on the bed.

"Natsu, I can do it." Lucy murmured quietly once she had sat up on the bed.

"Then here." He handed it to her. And waited. "Luce."

"OKAY, OKAY!" She shouted and then shoved it back into Natsu's hands. "I guess I can't." Natsu just smiled goofily. This was going to be interesting.

"Roll over." He commanded and Lucy, bright red down to her neck, rolled over onto her hands and knees. Natsu took in the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend on her hands and knees before him. They'd been together for several years now, and of course they had had sex, but they had never done something like this before. And it still never got old, seeing her like this before him.

He grabbed Lucy's panties and pulled them down to her ankles, then let her kick them onto the ground. Suddenly Lucy jolted forward and Natsu grabbed her hips, pulling them back to his abdomen.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, his voice deeper than he expected it would be. Lucy squeaked.

"T-the drawer." She stuttered and Natsu loosened his hands on her hips and allowed her to crawl over to their bedside drawer. After all, he got a fantastic view of her private area that only he would ever get to see.

Lucy pulled out a bottle and threw it over her shoulder for Natsu to catch, and then wiggled her way back to her boyfriend. He placed both items on the bed and reached over to force her legs apart even more. Lucy dropped her head to the bed and waited, too embarrassed to even say anything. Natsu gulped.

"S-so sexy." He took one last look at the item on the bed, and then decided that maybe he would tease Lucy a little. Quickly he flipped the lube open and drizzled some onto his fingers. He pushed Lucy more towards the headboard and crawled up behind her.

"Ready?" She just nodded. Natsu took one finger and began to circle it around her hole, coating the outside of her ass. Underneath him Lucy tensed and then relaxed. He kissed her lower back and began to nibble on the creamy flesh as he slowly inserted a single digit.

Simultaneously there was a gasp and a groan and Lucy began to writhe beneath him. Natsu growled and began to pump his finger in and out of her.

"So . . . tight, Luce." He groaned. He began to hook his finger, reaching for spots in her colon that she might like. Natsu could tell she was enjoying this, judging by the continuous gasps and groans coming from her.

With his free hand Natsu grabbed the lube and drizzled some more onto his fingers and her ass. She arched up at the cold liquid and ground back against his hand. Natsu bit his lip and added another finger with a hard thrust. He could feel an erection steadily building, but tried to ignore it. This was a day for Lucy. His needs could come later.

He could feel her muscles beginning to relax and widen and he smiled. A third finger was added, and to hype his girlfriend up even more, Natsu dropped his head and stuck his tongue into her vagina. Lucy yelped at that and began to grab at the bed sheets, thrusting her hips back to meet Natsu's tongue and fingers.

"You like that Luce?" She nodded her head quickly, gasping for much needed air.

Natsu gave her a suck on her clit for being good (Lucy nearly collapsed on the bed) and then retracted his fingers from her anus.

"I think you're ready." He said quietly and grabbed the item on the bed.

The butt plug was crimson red, and made of silicone. It was blunt and it was long. The neck was thin and it tapered quickly from the thinnest point to the thickest.

It was a present from some of the more perverted adults at the guild, and Natsu had decided that, instead of letting it go to waste, he would give Lucy a choice. He dared her to wear the butt plug inside their home for a day. It was a joking sort of dare, one that he thought she would decline it and it would never happen. But once she had accepted it, Natsu couldn't get the idea out of his head.

What would she look like with it in? Would she hate it? Would she enjoy it? Would they do it again?

Lucy looked over her shoulder at Natsu as he drizzled yet more lube over the toy. He felt her gaze and looked up just as Lucy's eyes dropped to Natsu's erection. She licked her lips and Natsu grinned.

"That's not what we're doing today, love." He said. Lucy pouted and turned away from him. Stupid male with his stupid pride and stupid - oh.

Natsu swirled the butt plug around against Lucy's ass and waited for her attention. She tensed and Natsu frowned. This would be incredibly uncomfortable in she was tense.

"Roll over." He commanded once again, and Lucy did as asked. Natsu loomed over Lucy, chest pressed to chest and kissed her hotly on the mouth. The blonde groaned and fisted her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. Tongues began to dance and saliva leaked out the corner of Lucy's mouth and neither cared. Slowly, so as not to alarm her, Natsu began to push the butt plug forward. Lucy groaned and pulled away from the kiss.

"No, no, relax. Just focus on me." Natsu hissed and began to grind his erection against Lucy's bare thigh.

"Hah . . . Nat-UH!" The butt plug was almost halfway in, and Natsu paused, giving her time to adjust. When Lucy finally calmed down he poured more lube onto in and began to pull the toy out, then press back in. He nibbled at the clearly defined nipples through Lucy's bra and hands flew to the back of his neck, pulling at his hair. Natsu grunted and let his other hand come down to toy with her slit.

"Almost . . . there." He muttered and Lucy whimpered. It felt like her ass was being torn open.

"NATSU!" She shrieked, tossing her head back and forth. He began to pull the toy out, then gently press it back in. Lucy moaned, loving the way it filled her.

"Ugh, Nat . . . su . . . m-more!"

"There's only . . . a little . . . left." He panted out. "I'm gonna push it all the way in, okay?" He forced the words out of his mouth and looked to Lucy for conformation. She nodded her head, brows creased. Slowly, Natsu pulled the plug out a little and then thrust it all the way up into her rectum. Lucy screeched when her sphincter closed over the neck of the plug and swung her hips around.

"You okay, Luce?" Natsu asked worriedly. He watched his girlfriend for signs of pain and waited for a response. After a minute she nodded her head.

"Y-yeah. Holy hell, that thing really fills you up." Natsu grinned deviously.

"You like that?"

"Oh shut up, Natsu." He smiled and leaned over, giving her clit another suck in happiness. Lucy jolted and accidently clamped down on the toy.

"Uhh . . ." She closed her eyes and put her hands over her eyes. "How do you expect me to walk around like this?"

"Well you didn't have to accept the dare." Lucy just nodded her head and lay on the bed, adjusting to the size of the plug.

Natsu stood and awkwardly shuffled over to where her panties lay and picked them up. He tossed them at Lucy and she caught them and began to try to stand up.

"Hmm . . ." she moaned as she stood and the plug shifted inside of her. Natsu grit his teeth at the moan and sat down on the bed, hand over his crotch. Lucy just smirked at him and slid her panties on.

"Need some help, Natsu?" He glared at her, wishing she would just drop it. Today was not about him.

"No."

"If you say so." Lucy walked over to her wardrobe, awkwardly trying to figure out how to move with this the butt plug in. It was an alien feeling, having something stretching her while she was moving. Lucy grabbed a short skirt and a tank top, perfect for lounging around the house all day. Even though today was not really a normal, lounging-around-the-house type day.

She dressed quickly and stole a glance at Natsu. He had his eyes closed, bent over himself and was still holding his crotch.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy giggled and straddled his lap, making sure to rub the end of the plug against Natsu's thigh. He tensed up and nudged Lucy away from him.

"Blue balls suck." He muttered and blushed.

"Ah. Well, since you insist on no help, I'm going to go make breakfast." Lucy walked out of the room, feeling no pain and hardly any uncomfort. Natsu watched her go, speechless that she could recover so quickly.

"Um, I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay!" Lucy sent a wave over her shoulder and went downstairs. He waited until he heard her footsteps in the kitchen, then stood and shuffled over to the closet. He grinned.

This would surprise her for sure.

* * *

Lucy finished pouring the pancake batter into the pan, and then reached into the refrigerator for orange juice.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Lucy smiled. Looks like Natsu got over his blue balls.

Lucy grabbed the spatula and began to flip the pancakes over. In her mind, however, Lucy was focused on the feel of the butt plug inside of her. It was completely comfortable to wear and whenever she bent over or turned, the object did as well. It was arousing, but not overwhelmingly so.

"Looks like your dare isn't all that bad, eh Natsu?" Lucy giggled and opened the orange juice, beginning to pour it into the glass before her. "It is kind of com-_KYAAA_!" The orange juice went flying onto the floor, the glass shattering. Lucy grabbed onto the counter and whimpered, doubling over herself. "N- . . . Natsu! Wh . . . what did you . . . uhhhh . . . s-stop . . . it's . . . ughhh." Lucy moaned loudly and knelt down on the floor, the absolute pleasure of the vibrating butt plug inside her overwhelming her.

"Shit, Luce." Natsu rasped out. "I had no idea that this was how you would react. And it's only on its lowest setting!" He grinned and flicked the switch in the control off, waiting for his girlfriend to get her breath.

Finally she stood and shakily grabbed Natsu by his shirt. "Why didn't you tell me that it was a _vibrator_?" Natsu grinned cheekily.

"Because I wanted _that_ to be a surprise."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"You better be glad I do."

"You have no idea."

"Give me the control." Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm keeping this thing. Better be ready, Luce. You have to wear that thing the whole day, and now I get to be in control of when to turn the vibrating part on." His whole aura radiated pure evil and sexual tension, and Lucy couldn't help but be completely turned on by it. Even if it was cruel. She opened her mouth, closed it and then tackled Natsu to the floor, trying to wrestle the control out of his hand.

"Lucy! What're you- No, stop! I told you- HEY! Ha!" Natsu cranked the control up to the second out of four settings and Lucy immediately collapsed onto his chest, a shivering mess of hormones. She groped Natsu's abdomen in retaliation, and he promptly rolled over to be on top.

He placed the control in his teeth, then with one hand pinned Lucy's hands above her head. With the other hand, he reached down and began to massage her privates. Lucy let out a shriek and bucked her hips up against Natsu's hand, desperately wanting some kind of friction. Natsu smirked and then spat the control on the floor beside the two.

He nuzzled his head in between Lucy's breasts and pulled her underwear down to the middle of her thighs at the same time. Lucy gasped when he grabbed the plug, and her already shaking body went completely still, anticipating Natsu's next move.

"W-w-why are you d-doing this, N-Natsu?" She whimpered when he began to tug on the plug, pulling it out of her body only slightly before sliding it back in. He did this several times while contemplating his answer.

Finally he leaned over her even more and rested his forehead on top of hers. The plug slowly began to be dragged out of her ass, inch by inch. Lucy looked up into Natsu's eyes, trying not to shake from pleasure. When the plug only had the very tip left inside of her, Natsu answered.

"I want to drive you so insane that tonight will be the most intense sex you've ever had." And with that the butt plug, still vibrating, was slammed back into her. Lucy arched as high as she possibly could against Natsu, crying out at the pure euphoria it gave her.

He jumped off of his girlfriend and grabbed the control before she could. Natsu turned the control off and waited for her to recover.

"How about that food?" Natsu grinned at Lucy's pout and took a seat at the table, arms crossed and waiting for something. Slowly Lucy nodded.

"Please tell me you're not going to randomly turn that thing on and off all day, right?"

"Of course I am."

* * *

All day, Lucy had been randomly attacked with the intense buzzing that Natsu would subject her to. It was always at a different level, never the same one twice in a row, but he never went to the highest setting.

He had turned it on while she was doing laundry. When she was reading. Right when she bent over to open the refrigerator to get a snack. The worst one yet was when he had turned it on as she was peeing. She had screamed at him for that. She didn't have to go far to find him either. He'd been following her around, max three meters away from her all day. And what with that semi-erection he'd had since that morning, Lucy could see that he was just as horny as she was.

It was now just after six o'clock, and Lucy felt like she was on the verge of jumping Natsu's bones. Normally around this time she would be in the kitchen with Natsu, making dinner. He was the worst cook in the history of the world, but he could hand her stuff and he was good with a knife.

But now the two of they were in the living room, curled up on the couch. Lucy had given up on trying to get the control and had instead decided to just let him have his fun.

But now she was going insane.

Natsu's hands were running along her sides, tantalizing the skin there and making her feel abnormally hot. He had placed the control behind him, out of her reach, and had all of his attention focused on Lucy.

Finally he leaned down and kissed her, mouth slanting over her own. Lucy lunged into the kiss, tongue shoved into his mouth and tangling with his own. The resulting grunt from the man beside her made the already burning sensation in her stomach ignite once more. Natsu's hands began to wander, ghosting over Lucy's stomach, her thighs, her breasts, his tongue sweeping around her own before turning the tables and dominating her mouth. Lucy accepted it heartily, hoping that he would be at least somewhat rough after what he had forced her through today.

Moans began to filter into the room, and the sound of rustling clothing could be heard.

"N-natsu . . ."

"Hmm . . ." He groaned back, hands slipping under her shirt and bra to paw at her breasts.

"D-don't tease me . . ." Natsu grinned and grabbed the control. He flicked the switch and put it on the first setting.

"N-NATSU!" Lucy shrieked, the vibrations making her close her legs to try to relieve the ache. Natsu clucked his tongue and shook his head in disappointment.

"No, Lucy, I want to tease you. I want to pleasure you over . . ." He licked her neck and bit down on her pulse point, making Lucy's heart rate spike, "and over," his hands groped her breasts and pulled off her shirt and bra, "and over again." Natsu grabbed her skirt and panties and pulled them off in one yank. All of her clothes were dropped onto the floor beside the couch, and Natsu made quick work of all of his clothes.

They were now both completely bare, and foreplay was not something either of them wanted. Lucy spread her legs for him, even though it made the buzzing of the butt plug even more intense, and looked up at him through her eyelashes. Natsu smirked as his cock leaped at the sight of her spread before him and submissive.

"Tell me what you want Lucy, and I'll give it to you." Lucy gasped and her head shot up to look him in the eye. A hand reached out and fondly touched her cheek, soothingly rubbing the skin there.

"I . . . I want to get it out." Natsu chuckled darkly.

"That's the one exception. I'm still in charge of the butt plug." Lucy growled at him and Natsu smiled back. He grabbed the control and flicked the switch to the second setting. Lucy dropped her head against the arm of the couch and moaned.

"Nahhhh . . ." She whimpered and Natsu began to stroke himself, waiting for the goddess before him to tell him what to do.

"Tell me, Luce."

"Natsu, please!"

"Tell me what to do, Luce." She hesitated, and then looked away.

"T-t-touch me." She said, her face bright red.

"Where?" Natsu was thrilled. This was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to please her, and he wanted to be in charge.

"Of for the love of-" Lucy grabbed his hand and thrust it up against her slit. Wiggling her hips for emphasis, she let go of his hand and waited for him to do something.

"Nat-"

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"Are you serious? I just put your hand on my- my . . ."

"Lucy."

"Alright, fine! Will . . . will you stroke me?" Eagerly, he placed a finger on either side of her lips and then dragged them down, and then back up. Never once did he touch where Lucy really wanted him to go. He'd save that for when she asked.

"P-please." She moaned. Natsu thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Please what?"

"Touch my clit." Lucy's face bloomed so red it was almost purple. Natsu took his other thumb and began to brush it up against where she wanted it. Circling, pressing, flicking, it all drove her insane, and he loved all of her expressions.

"I-inside." Came the new demand. Natsu obliged, a single finger pressing into her vagina, and at the same time he flicked the switch in the control up a notch.

Lucy shrieked at that and Natsu groaned.

"You're so beautiful, Luce." He said and began to thrust his finger inside her, curling and twisting just like he had earlier that morning. Lucy grinned up at him through her haze of pleasure, and smiled.

"I want you inside me." She said. Natsu didn't bother to force her to be specific. Instead, he grabbed her hips and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. Lucy instinctually spread her legs and arched her back, waiting for Natsu to please her.

Natsu took the control in his hand and turned it to the highest setting. He was amazed that Lucy had not cum yet, but he was also proud of her. She_ was_ incredibly strong.

Lucy dipped her head down to the couch armrest and tried to hold herself up. The vibrations were sending shivers through her entire body, and she was so, _so_ close. A garbled version of Natsu's name escaped her lips, and finally, after dealing with Natsu's teasing all day, he entered her.

It was like a dam had been broken between the two young people. There were no sweet caresses or _"Are you okays?"_. They were animals, growling and crying, shrieking and moaning their need for the other.

"I-I-I'm s-so close N-Natsu!" Lucy called to him, already clamping down onto cock and plug. It was sending shivers down her spine and waves of ecstasy throughout her whole body.

"I know." Natsu's deep, husky voice resounded loudly in her ear, making her even more turned on.

Three powerful, deep thrusts was all it took for the two to finish. Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, calling out her release, and Natsu groaned as he felt the vibrations of the butt plug and the clamping down of Lucy's vaginal walls.

Fluid dripped down Lucy's thighs and onto the couch as the couple panted and sweat, trying to regain their breath after such a powerful orgasm.

Lucy jolted, suddenly incredibly aware of the buzzing of the butt plug. Natsu grabbed the control and turned it down to the lowest setting, but refused to turn it off.

"So Luce," she nodded to show she was listening, "was that the most intense sex you've ever had, or what?" Lucy laughed at her stupid, stupid lover, but nodded her head.

"Yeah. But I'm going to get you back for this, I promise you that."

* * *

**Do excuse me for any OOC-ness that occurs; in the anime/manga, they're both so incredibly dense that it would be hard to write NaLu smut and keep them in character in the first place. XP**


End file.
